This invention relates to earring constructions and particularly earrings which are adapted for use in conjunction with a pierced earlobe opening. Such earrings are noramlly referred to as post type or pierced earrings and generally include an ornament provided at one end of a post and a clutch member adapted to frictionally engage the other end of the post after the post has been inserted through the pierced earlobe opening. In this manner then, the earring is retained on the earlobe of the wearer.
Part of the decorative effect which may be achieved with earrings of this type is dependent on the particular placement of the pierced ear opening vis-a-vis the remaining portions of the wearer's earlobe. This is especially so of ornamentation in which a particular portion of the ornament is to be placed closely adjacent or touching the bottom or other predetermined area of the wearer's ear. It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an earring construction which provides a novel measure of adjustability such that the overall ornamental effect achieved thereby is less dependent on the particular location of the wearer's pierced ear opening.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an earring construction in which secondary ornamentation portions thereof may be substituted for one another so as to achieve various ornamental effects without the necessity of purchasing an entirely new earring.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a standard pierced earring construction having an ornament, a post connected thereto and a clutch member adapted to receive the post after having passed through the wearer's ear opening. In addition to such construction, a secondary clutch secured to the primary clutch is provided. This secondary clutch is adapted to adjustably receive a secondary post which in turn is provided with a secondary ornament such that the secondary ornament is movable towards and away from the primary ornament so as to provide relative adjustability between both ornaments individually and collectively with respect to the wearer's ear.
It is common to utilize earring constructions in which the total ornamentation or at least a portion thereof is removable and may be substituted with alternate ornamentation. Also, a somewhat related earring construction of which applicant is aware includes that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 263,755 to Braverman in which a pierced earring includes ornamental portions dependent from a clutch member so as to be positioned on the bottom of the wearer's lobe. The ornamentation of such earring is not, however, provided with the measure of adjustability necessary to accomplish the objects of the present invention. The above set forth prior art discussion and patent citation constitutes applicant's Prior Art Statement and in that regard, a copy of U.S. Pat. No. 263,755 is enclosed with this application.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.